


¡Una noche en la cabaña!

by JuKaC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuKaC/pseuds/JuKaC
Summary: Naruto y su sexy francés novio, deciden mudarse a una linda cabaña en los bosques de Konoha. NaruSasu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> De una vez aclaro, que no se ni pío de francés, so perdón por los errores que G. Traductor me hizo.
> 
> Naruto le pertenece a Masashi kishimoto.

La cabaña a la que su padre lo obligaba a ir cada año era completamente diferente. Los suelos estaban polvorientos por los años transcurridos desde su niñez, las paredes llenas de telarañas colgando y el techo... ¿Qué decir del techo? Estaba lleno de ramas.

Soltó un estornudo y se cubrió la boca con un blanco pañuelo. Arrastró la maleta llevándose unas hojas consigo. El pasillo principal no estaba mejor que el living, las paredes contenían fotos enmarcadas de él y su familia, algo negras por el polvo, pero no había nada que una limpieza profunda no arreglara.

Llegó a la que había sido la habitación de sus padres y dejó sus maletas en la cama. El colchón estaba mugriento pero poco le importó y sin más, se sentó para esperar a su novio que venía más atrás. Soltó un suspiro al ver la hermosa lámpara de araña que colgaba sobre el techo, con cristales rojizos y toques anaranjados.

Sonrió con melancolía al recordar como sus padres amaban esa lámpara y le regañaban cuando jugaba con ella.

Como desearía no haber ido a Francia ese día, pero se lo había prometido a Sakura. Si hubiera estado en casa habría podido hablar con sus padres por última vez antes de aquel accidente donde lamentablemente ambos habían perdido la vida, dejándole completamente solo.

En su testamento venía esa cabaña, la que alguna vez fue de su abuelo Jiraiya.

—Naruto, si me ayudaras me vendría mejor —Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del azabache dirigirse a él. Con ese acento que le encantaba en sobremanera.

Tal vez haber ido a Francia de vacaciones con su mejor amiga había tenido algo positivo. El francés hermoso que tenía por novio y que prontamente sería su esposo. Le hubiera gustado presentar a Sasuke a sus padres.

—Lo siento, amor —Se levantó del mugriento colchón y ayudó a su joven amante con la maleta, arrastrándola hacia la habitación para ponerla junto a la suya.

La maleta de Sasuke era demasiado grande, no sabía lo que llevaba ahí dentro, pero era demasiado pesada. Rió un poco al pensar en las posibilidades de lo que hubiese dentro.

Sasuke sabía como hacerlo sentir mejor siempre, consiente o inconscientemente, pero le sacaba una sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Soltó con enfado.

—¿Qué traes aquí? —Abrió la maleta sin el permiso del Uchiha, cosa que a este no le agradó y trató por todos los medios de cerrarla, pero fue en vano. —¿Para qué quieres tantos productos para el cabello Sasuke? ¿Y esas cámaras?

La maleta del francés estaba llena de productos y cámaras, desde fotográficas hasta de video. El rubio sonrió tiernamente y tomó de la cintura al azabache para plantar un beso en sus labios. Movió los suyos con lentitud, sabiendo que eso le encantaba al de ojos ónix, porque era así, lo conocía tanto que sabía a la perfección como le gustaban los besos.

Lentos y jugosos.

—Es necesario. Mi cabello necesita más cuidado si estamos en medio del bosque —El Uzumaki resopló y después soltó una carcajada. —¿Ahora qué? ¡Estamos en medio de la nada!

El azabache comenzaba a impacientarse por la risa del rubio. Era un tema serio, no había civilización ¿Qué pasaría si pasaba algo? Un asesino, un violador ¡Lo que fuese! ¿A dónde recurriría?

—Sasuke, no sé si te diste cuenta de que estamos en un pueblo, con mucha gente a solo cinco minutos caminando de aquí —El Uchiha asintió, dándole a entender que lo sabía.

—¡Lo sé! Aquí no hay nadie, estamos solos —Y para lo que al azabache significaba una muerte segura, para el Uzumaki significó más, mucho más.

—Entonces ¿Estamos solos? —Besó el cuello del menor y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente.

—¡Detente! Ni siquiera hay dónde hacerlo ¡Mira la cama! Hay que limpiar primero —Naruto se separó con algo de desilusión, pero sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, tenían que limpiar antes de que la noche llegara.

Eran a penas las 10:23 de la mañana, pero la cabaña no era pequeña. Ese lugar constaba de tres pisos, los dos primeros con recamaras y baños normales y el tercero era más como un ático. Había una alberca afuera, una parrilla y baños enfrente.

No era una mansión, simplemente era una cabaña ubicada en los bosques más cercanos a la aldea de Konoha y de los más frondosos habiendo y por haber. Estaba orgulloso de poder decir que era parte de la villa de la hoja siempre, principalmente por la vegetación tan abundante de esta. No era como los desiertos poblados de Suna, estaba feliz de pertenecer a tal aldea.

Claro que a Sasuke eso no le gustaba tanto. Él prefería las hermosas construcciones de París. La torre Eiffel era solo un ejemplo, así como asustarlo hablándole de los cementerios bajo tierra que cruzaban parte de Francia. Siempre le había preguntado si era verdad aquello y este solo se reía, diciendo que sí con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Pasaron el día y tarde limpiando la caza lo más rápido que pudieron, quedando agotados pero satisfechos al ver que aquel lugar parecía más bien una casa de esas que toda persona quiere tener. Sobretodo por lo acogedora que era.

No sabía como es que había logrado convencer a Sasuke de irse a vivir con él ahí. Había internet y TV con cable, sí, pero el lugar era un bosque con solo dos cabañas más a lado, donde Sakura con su novia Haruka vivirían dentro de una semana y la otra, donde su vecino Jeff, vivía. Desde la villa llegaban los cables para eso, eran muy largos pero era para la gente con dinero y Naruto no podía negar que sus padres habían tenido dinero y tampoco podía negar que su herencia era jugosa.

—Tengo hambre, Sasuke —El rubio tocó su estómago con ambas manos y miró a su novio con ojos de cachorro. —Hazme de comer.

El azabache siguió viendo TV como si no hubiere escuchado nada.

—Non, si vous avez faim, votre cuisine. —Cuanto le excitaba el escuchar a Sasuke hablar francés, aunque no entendiera ni pío.

—Ajá, entonces ¿Qué harás de cenar? —El azabache suspiró y se levantó para cocinar algo a su novio.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro al contemplar el hermoso mandil celeste en la cintura del Uchiha. Los lazos le ajustaban marcando su cadera y ese color le quedaba tan malditamente bien. Planeaba hacer algo divertido esa noche y podría incluir alguna de las muchas cámaras que Sasuke había traído por quien sabe qué cosa que quería fotografiar.

Sasuke volvió con un plato lleno de espagueti y se lo dio al rubio para que cenara. Ambos se sentaron en la sala y pusieron una película para entretenerse.No quiero volver solito escuchaba en toda la sala y lograba que Naruto se sintiera un poco mal por el chico principal. Sasuke, por su parte, le era casi indiferente la discapacidad del muchacho.

Cuando la cena se acabó ambos acordaron subir para poder dormir un rato e ir al día siguiente a Konoha por más víveres, también productos de la piel para Sasuke.

—Estoy agotado —El Uchiha se acostó rápidamente en la ahora limpia cama y cerró los ojos, planeando descansar hasta que un par de labios besaron su espalda. —¿Planeas hacerlo ahora?

Al no escuchar respuesta, supuso que su amante no iba a dejarlo dormir por un buen rato.

—Vamos Sasuke, no lo hacemos desde que nos fuimos de casa de Neji por la fiesta de despedida —Lamió su pecho por encima de la camisa —Además, ya estás duro.

El azabache se sonrojó al notar como su pene se levantaba por sus pantalones y salía al aire libre después de que el Uzumaki bajara el cierre. Pronto, sintió la lengua de su novio pasar por todo el tronco y hacer círculos en el glande. Se concentraba específicamente en el centro y lo volvía loco.

No quería correrse en su boca, pero esa lengua hacía maravillas con su polla, pero la manera en que Naruto posaba sus ojos sobre él mientras le hacía esa felación lo excitaba demasiado.

Sintió como una corriente eléctrica recorría su entrepierna antes de soltar todo en la boca del mayor. Este tragó todo y sonrió. Se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amante, que regularizaba su respiración tras haber llegado a tal orgasmo.

—Delicioso. Como siempre —Besó sus labios, pasando el sabor a la boca del otro.

El azabache sonrió con lujuria en sus ojos y sin perder más tiempo, hizo lo que sabía que volvía loco a Naruto. Se quitó la ropa que quedaba y se puso en cuatro sobre el colchón.

Con sus manos abrió sus nalgas mostrando su rosado agujero al rubio. Sacudió su trasero incitándolo a entrar en él.

Aunque Naruto sabía, que si entraba así, lo lastimaría. Acercó tres dedos a la boca del azabache y este los lamió llenándolos completamente de saliva. El rubio acercó su rostro y dio una lamida al agujero antes de meter un primer dedo. El gemido salió de la boca de su novio y sentía que pronto se vendría, por lo que metió otro dedo.

Hizo un metesaca con dos dedos y cuando estos salían y entraban a la perfección, metió el último dedo y así esperó a que el culo de su azabache estuviese bien dilatado. Quería entrar ya, pero no se perdonaría nunca el hacerle daño.

—Ya.. Mételo ¡Ah! —Naruto estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero recordó la maleta de Sasuke y salió corriendo para traer una cámara de video. La colocó en donde se pudiera ver a la perfección como haría el amor a Sasuke y sin esperar más, se quitó la ropa que faltaba y saltó a la cama, para seguidamente entrar en él.

Ambos gimieron tras sentirse. El calor aumentaba y el sudor era abundante. Naruto sacaba y metía mientras sujetaba la cadera del azabache, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por no caer, pues estaba en cuatro y por el placer, sus piernas comenzaban a fallar.

—¡Ah! Más, dame más ¡Más rápido! —Le encantaba oír gemir a Sasuke, pues este por lo general era muy callado y saber que él era el único que lo podía hacer gritar hacía que su pene se hinchara más.

El movimiento se aceleró tanto que la cama rechinaba. Para ese punto, había volteado a Sasuke, sujetando su espalda y dándole vía libre para jugar con sus botones, los cuales mordió y lamió todo lo que quiso. Así, llegaron juntos al orgasmo, gimiendo sus nombres y quedando completamente agotados.

—Te amo —Susurró el rubio al oído del azabache.

—Je t'aime —Ambos quedaron dormidos. El Uchiha en el pecho de su amante y gran amor.

Gritos se escuchaban en la gran casa. Al parecer el azabache estaba enojado y gritándole a su novio. Jeff, el vecino, estaba preparado para declarar por si un homicidio se anunciaba en las noticias el día siguiente.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! —Aventaba lo que encontraba, desde almohadas hasta adornos de la casa. —¡Eres de lo peor! ¡dámelo!

—¡Jamás! —Siguió persiguiéndolo todavía por el jardín, aventando lo que sea que encontrara en su camino y el rubio solo reía.

Cuanto agradecía el Uzumaki a sus padres por haberle dado esa cabaña. Con más risas siguió corriendo hasta que sintió un golpe en el culo, Sasuke había sacado un bate de quien sabe donde.

Y así fue como el Uchiha casi asesina a su novio tras darse cuenta de que había sido grabado con su propia cámara mientras lo hacían.


End file.
